


На открытом воздухе

by shirazzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Гарри/Драко. Пост-Хогвартс. На балконе во время вечеринки в Министерстве магии.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out In The Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240519) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> Бета: kenga  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Гарри был самым желанным гостем на любом приеме в Министерстве Магии, но редко на них появлялся. И когда в вестибюле поднялась суматоха по поводу вновь прибывшего, Драко поначалу не догадался, кто бы это мог быть.

Он прекрасно проводил время. Грэйнджер была прекрасным начальником, у них был прекрасный департамент, и Драко прекрасно поработал. В кои-то веки он гордился собой и готовился это отпраздновать.

Малфой даже подумывал о свидании. У него не было на примете никого из числа знакомых, но Гарри не имел права настаивать на том, чтобы они лгали о природе их отношений, и одновременно требовать от Драко моногамии. Таким образом, он планировал вечер, совершенно не беря Поттера в расчет.

Драко не настолько тщательно занимался своим гардеробом, как думали многие, но для этой вечеринки он приложил максимум усилий, чтобы подобрать нечто особенное. После стольких лет нравоучений Гермионы он решил: наконец пришло время примерить что-то маггловское. И, хотя Драко чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, это одеяние странным образом его раскрепощало.

Одним словом, Драко развлекался. Пока не заметил Гарри.

Суматоха переместилась из вестибюля в бальный зал, но Драко так и не удосужился выяснить, кто этот особенный гость. Он давно понял: ему не быть в центре внимания на вечеринках, но все приятели и коллеги, чье мнение его интересовало и чьего уважения он добился, останавливались, чтобы побеседовать с ним. Драко даже завел три новых знакомства – сверх обычного, ведь люди редко утруждают себя долгими разговорами с бывшим Пожирателем Смерти. Один из них был приятным малым, и Драко раздумывал, не пригласить ли его на танец.

Он набрался смелости, проследовав за Приятным Малым к большой группе людей. Драко по-прежнему не догадывался, кто там, в этой толпе; он и Грейнджер работали с иностранцами, среди которых были весьма важные персоны; на днях им удалось подписать довольно крупный контракт, именно его сейчас и отмечали, и именно поэтому Драко так собой гордился. Он коснулся руки Приятного Малого, но разглядел фигуру в центре толпы и резко отстранился.  
– О, Драко! Привет, – сказал Приятный Малый.

– Привет, – ответил Драко и отошел.

К счастью, стойка с шампанским была в другом конце зала. Драко добрался туда очень быстро, всю дорогу отчаянно не думая о Гарри, оставшемся посреди кучки подхалимов. Они окружили его, как лужа воды – фонтан, глядя с обожанием, размахивая руками и страстно желая быть поближе к нему. Гарри просто стоял там, не особо интересуясь происходящим. А потом встретился взглядом с Драко.

Малфой залпом выпил шампанское. Он не думал о холодном безразличии в этих глазах; не думал, какими влажными и умоляющими они становятся, когда руки Драко оказываются на теле Гарри, или яростными и жаждущими, когда руки Гарри оказываются на теле Драко. Он не думал ни о том, что видел Гарри распутным, распластанным под ним, бесконечно вожделеющим — ни о том, что вся эта толпа, сотни, тысячи людей хотят увидеть такого Гарри, хотят обладать таким Гарри, но это только для Драко. То, что досталось только ему. Чего другие никогда не узнают. 

– Это же Драко Малфой, – раздался удивленный голос.

– Драко обернулся. Там был… один знакомый рэйвенкловец, а с ним Приятный Малый и Гарри Поттер, который каким-то образом отделался от своего фан-клуба.  
– О, точно, – сказал Гарри.

– Как дела? – спросил Драко.

Гарри держал руку в кармане. Он выглядел небрежно и, черт возьми, эффектно: как герой войны, как будто сошел со страниц «Колдовского еженедельника», ну просто вылитый Человек с обложки.  
– Ты бываешь на таких приемах? – спросил он равнодушно.

 _«Завтра ночью»_ , – сказал Гарри вчера.

 _«Я не смогу»_ , – выдохнул Драко ему в ухо.

 _«Почему?»_ – пальцы Гарри были на члене Драко, а губы – на его шее.

 _«Вечеринка в Министерстве»_ , – Драко устроился между бедер Гарри, и на этом разговор закончился.

– Бываю.

– Вы знакомы? – удивленно поинтересовался Приятный Малый.

– Немного, – отмахнулся Гарри, все еще держа вторую руку в кармане.

– Он воевал. На стороне проигравших, – громко сказал рэйвенкловец.

Приятный Малый неодобрительно глянул на Драко, положив конец его планам. Жаль, но Драко просто сделал вид, будто ничего и не планировал. Лучше, когда они знают все заранее, не совершая внезапного открытия при виде его предплечья.

Гарри повернулся к Приятному Малому:  
– Подручные Волдеморта, ну ты понимаешь. Мы знали каждого из них.

Драко крепко сжал кулаки — так, что ногти впились в ладони, — но все-таки нашел в себе силы спросить:  
– Хочешь потанцевать? 

Поттер изучал его все тем же тяжелым ледяным взглядом, единственным отличием было то, что ладонь в его кармане сжалась в кулак.

– Я не танцую, – наконец произнес он.

– А! – Небрежно ответил Драко.

– Ты сказал, что потанцуешь со мной, – встрял рэйвенкловец.

На минуту показалось, что Гарри не осознает, где он, – просто глядит на Драко. В конце концов Поттер посмотрел на рэйвенкловца:  
– Это потому что ты, эээ…

– Роджер.

– Точно, – Гарри медленно повернулся к Драко и спросил, не отводя глаз, – на чьей стороне ты был во время войны, Роджер?  
– На стороне победителей, – ухмыльнулся тот.

– Прошу меня извинить, – сказал Драко. Он в самом деле собирался развлечься, и Гарри Поттеру не разрушить его планы, хотя он и полон решимости это сделать. Драко развернулся на пятках и вышел на балкон, думая о том, что глотнет свежего воздуха. Или о том, что его сейчас стошнит — уж как получится.

Снаружи низко висел золотистый серп луны. Его сияние растекалось по окружающей темноте, и у горизонта небо казалось почти аквамариновым. На густо-лиловой подложке чисто мерцали звезды.

Драко положил руки на прохладный камень перил и попытался выровнять дыхание.  
– Прости, – сказал Гарри, закрывая за собой стеклянную дверь. И это не было похоже на извинение. Это было как камень под ладонями Драко.

— Я не уверен, что смогу – вот так, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Драко.  
— Я пришел, чтобы понять, смогу ли я.  
— Ты можешь – разве не видно?  
— Я не могу. Черт побери, не могу!

Гарри грубо дернул его за плечо, вовлек в поцелуй, и в это мгновение все мысли Драко были лишь о том, что их могут заметить – каждый человек в бальном зале, все они увидят, и Гарри больше его не захочет. Драко вдруг стало все равно, что Гарри его стыдится, что Гарри скрывает его как непристойный секрет. Ему стало безразлично, что на людях Гарри мешает его с грязью, и он ничего не может с этим поделать – все это стало неважным. Его заботило только одно: он может потерять Гарри, и нет ничего важнее этого, ничего! 

– Нас увидят, – сказал Драко, заставляя себя отстраниться.

– Плевать, – ответил Гарри, – Мне просто похер! Я тебя хочу. Твою мать, ты не представляешь, как я тебя хочу!

– Нет, – сказал Драко. _Зубы_ Гарри оказались на его шее, и Поттер потащил его к каменной стене возле дверей. Он сунул руки под смокинг Драко, раздались тихие звуки, и это был... о, господи, это был сам Драко, потому что Гарри домогался его на балконе, в Министерстве Магии, где собрались практически все их знакомые, беседуя о погоде и поедая канапе ¬ – о, боже…

– Господи Иисусе, Малфой, – произнес Гарри. – Зачем ты так оделся? Кто тебе разрешил это надеть?

– Это смокинг, – сказал Драко и снова судорожно сглотнул.

– Это _неприлично_. Ты неприличен. Они не должны были разрешать тебе…

– Они?

– Те, – Гарри прижался к Драко, и тот даже сквозь мантию почувствовал его отвердевший член. – Да кто угодно! Никому не позволено выглядеть, как ты. Никому. Нельзя было выпускать тебя из дома, это неприлично, еще и без моего члена в заднице, моего…  
Наверное, он замолчал из-за того, что не мог стащить с Драко брюки.  
– Это называется подтяжки, – услужливо подсказал Драко.  
– Боже, Малфой! – Почти простонал Поттер.  
Драко издал короткий звук, шевельнув бедрами, и Гарри сказал:  
– Господи, ты такой… – но снова не закончил фразу.  
– Хочу тебе отсосать, – произнес он вместо этого.  
Еще один невнятный звук, и Драко снова двинул бедрами.

– Хочу тебя проглотить, – продолжал Гарри, – хочу захватить твой член поглубже, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул… боже мой, хочу взять его на всю длину, а ты хочешь, Драко? Скажи, что хочешь!

Драко снял смокинг, повозился с подтяжками, потом достал волшебную палочку и сбросил их заклинанием. Потом обнял Гарри, пока тот стягивал с него брюки и трусы.

– Скажи мне, – попросил Гарри.

– Я хочу.

Гарри казался таким отчаянным, его поцелуи граничили с безумием, но рука, сжимавшая член Драко, была твердой, уверенной и теплой:  
– Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне.  
– Скажи как всегда. Теми словами. Давай же!

Драко запустил пальцы в волосы Поттера и тихо сказал ему на ухо:  
– Становись на колени, Гарри.  
Поттер тут же опустился на колени, прямо в своей парадной мантии, здесь, на балконе Министерства, при ярком свете луны.

– Возьми его в рот, – шепнул Драко, все еще мягко перебирая волосы Гарри, и Поттер взял.

Сейчас Драко не мог сквернословить. От того, где они были, и чем занимались; от того, что над ними светили звезды, а в воздухе витали запахи весенних костров и аромат жасмина; от того, что Гарри наблюдал за ним в зале — отстраненно, равнодушно, и так мерзко с ним обошелся. Драко чувствовал, что его сердце разбито, хотя перед этим не был уверен, что у него еще осталось сердце, которое можно разбить.

Поэтому вместо обычных грязных словечек он сказал: «Вот так, да, хорошо, ты замечательный, не останавливайся, возьми его» и «ну же, Гарри, ты такой замечательный, я хочу…» 

И Гарри просто продолжал и продолжал, работая губами; его горло было мягким, нежным и влажным, он заглатывал, и заглатывал, и заглатывал, широко открывая рот, пока Драко не кончил.  
– Гарри, – сказал он, – Пожалуйста...  
Потом Поттер поднялся и сказал:  
– Это было здорово. _С тобой_ здорово.  
И целовал Драко, пока тот не почувствовал, что его удерживает только одно – губы Гарри, руки Гарри на его бедрах, густой вкус спермы во рту Гарри и эти слова: «С тобой здорово».

Когда Гарри отстранился, Драко повторил:  
– Пожалуйста.  
И он не знал, о чем просит и зачем.  
– Ты потрясающий, – сказал Гарри и отвел в сторону волосы Драко, поцеловав его бровь.  
Драко вцепился в него, будто от этого зависела жизнь:  
– Пожалуйста!  
– Сейчас я тебя трахну, – мягко сказал Гарри.

Драко откинулся назад, стукнувшись головой о каменную стену; его смокинг упал, бабочка сбилась на сторону, подтяжки болтались на бедрах. Он был в состоянии только кивнуть.

– Я тебя трахну, – снова произнес Гарри так, будто никогда не говорил ничего подобного.

Уже стемнело, и хотя Драко видел бледное поттеровское лицо, он мог разглядеть только яркий цвет тех самых зеленых глаз.  
– Давай, – сказал Драко.

– Я трахну тебя прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. На этом балконе, и мне плевать. Пусть все приходят и смотрят, мне все равно. Я смогу тебя прикрыть – они не заметят. Никто не увидит, кроме меня. Никто не смеет делать это, кроме меня. Ты слышишь? Я не хочу… – он не закончил, снова отвлекшись на поцелуи.

Потом Гарри вытащил из кармана лубрикант, и Драко вдруг вспомнил, как Поттер стоял там с абсолютно равнодушными глазами и выглядел на тысячу галеонов. Вспомнил его руку, которая оставалась в кармане, сжимаясь и разжимаясь снова и снова, и сказал:  
– Так вот что это было.

– И что с того?

– Он был у тебя с самого начала. Ты принес его с собой.

Гарри открыл тюбик и выдавил содержимое:  
– Тебе понравится.

– Ты знал, что так будет, – сказал Драко и начал стаскивать штаны.

– Нет.  
Когда Драко избавился от брюк, Гарри добрался до его яиц, промежности и углубился дальше… _дальше_!  
– Знал.

– Я думал, что смогу, – сказал Гарри, явно намереваясь пойти на попятную. Его пальцы сновали внутри Драко, влажные и настойчивые, но не грубые. – Думал, что сумею. Но не смог.

– И не надо – тихо произнес Драко и снова обвил руками шею Гарри. Потом Поттер приподнял его и вставил ему прямо там, у стены Министерства, и Драко смотрел на звезды, а Гарри раздвигал и заполнял его изнутри, сгорая от желания. 

– Твою мать, какой же ты тугой! – Шептал Гарри, – я чувствую, господи боже, я это чувствую… каждый раз, когда ты натягиваешься как перчатка, я не могу… не могу…  
– Вот так. Возьми меня. Просто возьми меня. 

– Как ты это делаешь, – Гарри выгнулся, а Драко приподнялся выше и обхватил его ногами, подставляясь ему, удерживая в себе, и – о, господи! – член Гарри был огромным и твердым, и в этот раз двигался медленно… так медленно...  
– Знаешь, как ты трахаешься, Драко? Словно ты рожден для этого, и когда ты такой влажный и сладкий, как сейчас, такой тугой, я только и хочу… тебя… все время… Боже, я хочу тебя…  
– Возьми меня, – произнес Драко иступленно. Светила луна, и он не соображал, что несет.

– Я хочу тебя, не могу не думать об этом… хочу заполнить тебя…

А потом чей-то голос произнес «Ты слышал?» – наверное, из-за того, что Драко вскрикнул.

Затем очень быстро произошло следующее. Какая-то ведьма открыла дверь и вышла на балкон, сперва посмотрев налево. Гарри наколдовал разилюзионные чары _(он что, с ума сошел? Они не получатся достаточно сильными!)_. Ведьма обернулась направо. Ее взгляд остановился, потом скользнул дальше, прямо по стоящему лицом к стене Поттеру и Драко, жадно обхватившему его талию голыми ногами в разгар министерского приема. Со стороны доносились музыка и смех, волны радостных звуков.

К своему ужасу Драко понял, что у него снова стоит.

– Что это было? – спросил другой голос, и на балконе появился волшебник.

– Наверное, ничего, – ответила женщина. – Сегодня чудесная ночь.

– Я знаю, что ты ничего не слышала, – сказал мужчина, улыбнувшись, и сел на скамейку под перилами.

– Я слышала что-то, ¬– настаивала женщина.

Член Гарри внутри Драко все еще был напряженным, ноги Драко все еще смыкались вокруг Гарри. Думая, что, наверное, задохнется, Драко обрадовался, когда Гарри пробормотал слабое заглушающее заклинание. Внезапно его осенило: почему Гарри – раз уж он в состоянии создать чары, достаточно сильные, чтобы сделать их полностью невидимыми на таком расстоянии – не может заставить этих людей вернуться на вечеринку? Для этого не потребуется Империо или что-то, настолько же серьезное – просто небольшое побуждение. Так сильно у Драко не стояло никогда.

Но парочка не уходила. Женщина прошипела:  
– Вон там. Ты слышал? 

И Гарри начал двигаться. Драко заскулил. Он быстро прикусил язык, но мужчина смеялся, а женщина с любопытством оглядывалась по сторонам, глядя сквозь чары, полностью их скрывавшие. И – о, боже! – Гарри все еще двигался, его длинный твердый член погружался глубже, жарко скользя в дырке, головка нашла простату и – о господи! – ведьма и волшебник все еще были там. Драко не знал их – министерские секретари, или, может быть, те, кто был на побегушках у иностранцев, или просто те, кто никогда не знакомился с ним, потому что он был…

– Жаль, что они не видят, – сказал Гарри.

– Нет! – сдавленно ответил Драко.  
Мужчина и женщина продолжали болтать, не замечая ничего необычного. Драко не мог отвести от них глаз. 

– Да, – сказал Гарри. – Хочу, чтоб они видели, как ты стелешься подо мной. Ты же моя сучка, так ведь, Драко?

Драко издал тихий звук.

– Ты сучка, – сказал Гарри, – Я хочу, чтобы они видели: ты – мой. Хочу залить тебя спермой, хочу, чтобы все они знали… хочу, чтобы все знали: в тебе полно спермы, ее столько, что она вытекает у тебя из задницы.  
– Господи, Гарри!

– Хочу, чтоб ты кричал, как всегда. Притворись, что они тебя слышат.

Драко сглотнул:  
– Я не могу.  
– Ты можешь. Посмотри на них, Драко. Они слышат тебя. Они видят, что я с тобой делаю. Они знают, что ты мой. 

Мужчина и женщина все еще гуляли, продолжали беседовать, и тут, к ужасу Драко, к ним присоединился Приятный Малый.

– Ты мой, – сказал Гарри, – такой мокрый, отчаянный, у тебя так стоит, и все это – ради меня.

– _Да_ , – задохнулся Драко.

– Ты нужен мне, – Поттер жестко толкнулся, и Малфой с силой ударился об стену, а три человека все еще разговаривали и смеялись, пока у Драко к чертовой матери сносило крышу:  
– Даже не представляешь, как нужен, – сказал Гарри и толкнулся снова. – Не из-за прошлого, Драко, нет.

– Гарри.

– Да, – Гарри стиснул в руке член Драко, – Давай же! Давай так, будто они видят, – он отчаянно поцеловал Драко, впечатав его в стену, а люди просто говорили, и Приятный Малый – Малфой мог поклясться! – смотрел прямо на них.

– Я знаю, что вел себя нечестно, – сказал Гарри, – не из-за того, о чем ты думаешь. Ты нужен мне для себя самого… мне нужно что-то, что-то… о господи, любить… мне нужно…  
– Гарри! – Драко закричал, и люди смотрели на него, и могли все слышать, а он все кончал и кончал, пока Гарри бормотал рядом:

– Да, Драко, о боже, давай же, мне нужно… чтобы они видели… я хочу, чтоб они видели… ты только мой… только я могу трахнуть тебя так…

Гарри тоже кончил, и он шумел громче, чем обычно в постели, но заглушающие чары держались, звезды хранили молчание, а три человека, расположившись на открытом воздухе, разговаривали о лилиях и круппах.

Драко дрожал, пытаясь успокоиться, и не был уверен, что сможет устоять на ногах, но там был Гарри, который снова его поддержал.

Поттера тоже трясло, он беспорядочно целовал Малфоя и твердил «ты такой замечательный» и «это было здорово», и «я горжусь тобой, Драко, я никогда тебя не стыдился».  
– Господи боже, – снова прошептал Драко.

Гарри все целовал его в ночи – не только губы, но и шею, и изгиб ключиц. Он заново повязал бабочку и разгладил складки на рубашке; он надел на него подтяжки и покрыл поцелуями уши и бровь Драко. К тому времени, как Поттер поднял смокинг, маленькая компания покинула балкон, и Драко облегченно расслабился.

Гарри постучал палочкой по смокингу, чтобы его расправить.  
– Тебе нужно это надеть.

– Ты серьезно?

– Надевай.

В этом не было никакого смысла. Драко знал, что выглядит непристойно растрепанным, наверное, почти так же, как и сам Гарри. Он оделся:  
– Так ты хочешь сказать?..  
С минуту Поттер смотрел на него при свете луны, а потом взял за руку:  
– Если ты позволишь, я хотел бы танцевать с тобой.

Драко моргнул:  
– Прямо здесь?

Гарри кивнул головой в сторону бального зала:  
– Прямо там.  
И они отправились туда, благоухая сексом и жасмином.


End file.
